


i wanna drown myself

by 13ways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fetus Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry spring drabble challenge, M/M, Wordcount: 100, the Bungalow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ways/pseuds/13ways
Summary: Before X Factor, at Harry’s stepdad’s cottage16 and 18DRABBLE PROMPT: FRAGRANT





	i wanna drown myself

Harry likes the sense of touch; he remembers things best that way. A tattoo can give him loads of memories. The cursive “G” on his shoulder, for example, recalls Gemma’s slightly crooked smile.

The fabric around his right wrist, on the other hand...

… guzzling fizzy drinks at his stepdad’s bungalow, fragrant summer roses, pool chlorine...

“Harry! Over here!”

A hand reaching out for him, tugging his waist into a darkened room. Fastening a tie to his wrist. It smells like him.

Toasty.

“What—” Breaths, warm and close.

 

_A hand over your mouth._

“Shh.”

_He’s pulling you in._

_... skin... eyelashes... lips..._

 

 


End file.
